DI BAWAH POHON MAPEL
by ThehunLuhanieYehet
Summary: 10th tlah berlalu,namun perasaanku masih tetap sama.Aku begitu mencintaimu,,,,,, Dan saat ini,aku menginjakkan kakiku dimana kita merajut benang-benang cinta,,,,,, Di bawah pohon mapel ini kisah kita bersemi,,,,,, 10th tlah berlalu,apa perasaanmu masih sama seperti yg dulu?,,,,,, (Taoris/kristao,,,,,,taohun/huntao)


Author abal-abal kembali membuat ff gaje~_~

Ini ff keduaku,mian kalau jelek,,,,di sini aku masih dalam proses belajar menjadi author yg baik dan benar(?)-_-

Mohon bimbingannya^^

HAPPY READING

**DIBAWAH POHON ****MAPLE**

Sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak aku datang kemari masih belum banyak yg berubah. kenangan yang telah lalu yang kubuat dengannya masih tergores dengan rapi dibenakku. Tapi aku tak tau kemana dia pergi. Sudah 10 tahun berlalu aku berpisah dengannya. Aku berpisah dengannya setelah kami lulus dari bangku SMA. Ya bisa dibilang hubunganku dengan dia cukup dekat tapi belum pernah aku mengatakan perasaan suka padanya. Ditempat inilah aku berpisah dengan dia. Di bawah pohon mapel ini.

Aku melanjutkan studiku di luar negeri dan dia entah kemana.

Sudah berapa lama aku disini tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan oleh temanku.

"Hai mau sampai kapan kamu berdiri di sini."

"Ah tidak, aku hanya melihat pemandangan disini. Di sini sangatlah indah." "Bukankah kau dulu tinggal disini?"

"Ah ya, dulu sekali. Tapi sekarangkan aku tinggal di Seol. Ah sudahlah, kitakan besok akan melihat lokasi pembangunan Mall ditempat ini. Sebaiknya kita pergi istirahat dulu di hotel besok kita menuju lokasi."

"ya baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Keesokan harinya kami pergi kelokasi untuk melihat-lihat tempat yang menjadi proyek perusahaan kami bekerja. Setelah agak lama melihat lokasi tersebut temanku mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan temannya. Aku ikut saja ajakannya.

Ternyata bukannya dia yang menunggu kami malah kami yang harus menunggu.

"Huh, mana temanmu itu, katanya dia mau menemuimu disini tapi kenyataanya dia malah tidak datang!"

"Sabar, katanya dia sekalian menjemput istrinya dulu sekalian kemari."

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit ,dia muncul perawakannya tinggi putih, ramputnya pirang dan alisnya tebal memakai kemeja dan siapa yang dia bawa….

Astaga aku kaget sekali melihat wanita yang ada di depanku. Aku tidak dapat berbicara sepatah katapun. Seketika itu ragaku mati. Dia adalah wanita yang selama ini aku rindukan dan wanita yang aku cari. Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya, dia mengaku bernama Kris dan wanita itu bernama Taozi. Ya memang benar wanita yang singgah dihatiku bernama Taozi. Taozi juga sama terkejutnya setelah melihat diriku.

Setalah beberapa hari semenjak bertemu dengannya aku sangat kaget dan tidak bisa tidur. Aku sungguh tidak percaya dia telah menikah dan kabarnya telah memiliki 2 anak. Memang benar, untuk apa kaget. Sudah 10 tahun kami berpisah pastilah dia sudah pantas dan sewajarnya dia sudah bekeluarga.

Dua minggu kemudian aku tidak sengaja atau sengaja atau takdir?,,, kami bertemu di pohon mapel tempat kami bertemu dan berpisah dulu. Dia menyapaku dan aku membalas sapaannya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang dia masih saja sama seperti yang dulu sangat cantik dan manis. Rambutnya panjang lurus dan hitam lebat tergerai teratur, kulitnya yang putih dan kencang, matanya yang jernih hitam dan bulat bak model dalam film. Sangat beruntung pria yang mendapatkan wanita seperti dia.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" katanya sambil mengulas senyum yang sangat manis. "Kabarku baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu?" Aku berbohong pada diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak sepenuhnya baik. "Heh, kau jangan menipu dirimu sendiri. Sebenarnya kau tidak begitu baikkan?" Aku sangat terkejut dengan perkataanya. Dia berkata "Kenapa dari dulu kau tidak jujur padaku Sehun! Dan kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang setelah 10 tahun berlalu, hah!".

"Maafkan aku Taozi, aku pikir kau akan menungguku." Kataku pilu

"Hah… nasi telah menjadi bubur, dulu aku memang menunggumu sampai raga ini kering tapi Kris datang dan membawa kebahagiaan untukku. Aku sadar hanya Kris masa depanku dan kau adalah masalaluku. Kita tidak dapat bersatu tapi kita pernah mengukir sejarah bersama-sama."

Apa yang dikatakan Taozi benar, waktu telah berlalu, aku harus kuat dan bangkit.Taozi adalah masalaluku, tapi kami dulu pernah menjalin kasih bersama. Pohon ini akan menjadi saksi sejarah hubungan kita.

Sekarang aku dan dia berdiri ditempat yang sama dengan perasaan yang tidak seperti dulu lagi. Dan kitapun menatap langit yang berbeda.

THE AND

Kyaaa,,,,,,,lagi-lagi endingnya gk enak bgt n crtanya kependekan~_~#di tendang readers.

Ayo yg mau protes atau mau sekedar nanya-nanya juga boleh,,,,

Silahkan reviewnya^^


End file.
